


Rettssaken

by Supermonstrum



Series: Ellos dibujan y yo escribo [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Avengers (Movie), Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es lo justo que el responsable de traer a los chitauri a la Tierra cumpla su castigo, pero Thor cree que no es justo condenarlo cuando éste está cada día más débil. Aún no puede creer que el primer juicio que presencia sea el de Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rettssaken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikorys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikorys/gifts).



> *Rettssaken: del noruego, juicio, proceso.
> 
> Esta historia es para complementar el hermoso [**fanart**](http://nikofag.tumblr.com/post/36566931606) de Nikofag. Espero que le guste~ y que tenga paciencia a cuando llegue a la escena literal del dibujo *feelings*.  
>  Y espero les guste a ustedes también.

_“¿Dices que nada se crea? No te importe, con el barro de la tierra,_  
 _haz una copa para que beba tu hermano.”_  
  
Antonio Machado

 

Lo llamaron dios de las mentiras y de los engaños. ¿Desde cuándo? Thor no podía recordar si era debido a su naturaleza o si su naturaleza se adaptó al nombre que le dieron los demás. Apostaba a lo primero, porque no visualizaba un sólo momento de su vida en el cuál Loki no tuviera esa sombra entre picaresca y maliciosa asomándose en sus labios o luciéndose en forma de destello en sus ojos verdes y tan misteriosos. Incluso cuando estaba molesto o triste, Thor sabía que muy dentro suyo, Loki estaba maquinando alguna manera de cobrarse la mala pasada. Lo sabía por experiencia, porque con su hermano menor todo regresaba, a veces multiplicado por dos, a veces por diez; sus amigos también lo sabían; Sif lo sabía y su cabellera no le permitía olvidarlo.

Aún así, Thor no podía tomarlo demasiado en serio, porque los dolores de cabeza de Odín eran causados por él, por su arrogancia e impulsividad. Así que a comparación, Loki era sólo un muchacho travieso, algo aislado y a veces ignorado, pero nada de lo que hubiera que preocuparse. Jamás una amenaza. Y si las cosas terminaban mal, bastaba un regaño del Padre de Todos y listo.

¿Qué había fallado entonces? ¿En qué momento las cosas comenzaron a torcerse de esa manera? Thor tampoco lo recordaba, nunca vio un trato preferencial, nunca se propuso opacar a Loki ni lastimarlo. Se le ordenó cuidar de él, como todo deber de hermano mayor, pero él lo hizo con orgullo y cariño. ¿Por qué estaba cargando un ave herida entre sus manos?, ¿por qué tuvo que encargarse de torcerle las alas para regresarla al nido?

_—¿Por qué me haces esto, Loki?_

No quería ni tendría que haberlo dicho en voz alta.

—Oh, ¿no estás contento con tu exitosa captura?

Parecía una serpiente sintiéndose amenazada: primero sacudía la punta de la cola y abría la boca, exhibiendo sus colmillos, y luego de replegarse sobre sí misma, se elevaba más y más. Igual que su tono de voz y la acidez en sus palabras.

—¿No saboreas ya la gloria de entrar en Asgard y que el gran Padre de Todos te reciba? Yo casi puedo escuchar su voz: satisfecha, alabándote y poniéndote como el ejemplo a seguir, proclamándote finalmente rey y-

—¡Eso no es así! —estalló Thor y presionó el bozal sobre la boca de Loki con fuerza, tratando de colocárselo de nuevo mientras éste giraba la cabeza y se resistía—. ¡Tú sabes que no es así! Quédate quieto y cierra la boca, _¡cállate!_

El poderoso Thor y su fuerza… Que usaba para colocarle un bozal por la fuerza a su hermano menor. Vaya don, vaya heroísmo.

Loki dio un gemido ahogado y consiguió morder con fuerza los dedos de Thor antes de que la pequeña tablilla de metal se acomodara por encima de su lengua, impidiéndole decir palabra alguna.

“¿Te gusta hacerme humillarte para hacerme sentir así?”

Thor se puso de pie lentamente, jaló a penas de la correa de las esposas, indicándole con un gesto de cabeza a Loki que reanudara la marcha, mas no le obedeció: se desplomó sobre el suelo, con la vista clavada hacia el cielo negro-azul salpicado de estrellas. Thor suspiró agotado.

—No seas infantil… —pidió.

Loki giró el cuerpo para darle la espalda.

—No voy a arrastrarte. No conseguirás eso de mí.

No hubo respuesta, y Thor descubrió que podía alcanzar ciertos niveles de severidad con su hermano que de chico jamás pensó que podría llegar a conseguir. Uso una voz fría y algo ronca, tan similar a la de su padre que llegó a darle escalofríos.

—Ponte de pie o entrarás en Asgard sobre uno de mis hombros. ¿Es así como lo quieres?

Esta vez Loki lo miró fijo, con reproche y rabia, transformándose en una capa vidriosa sobre sus orbes color verde, siempre previa al llanto. Thor aguardó y luego de casi un cuarto de hora en la que ninguno de los dos cortó el contacto visual salvo por imperceptibles parpadeos, se reclinó para cargarlo. Entonces Loki balanceó todo su peso y, con un ligero impulso, se puso de pie, apartándose de Thor lo más posible.

Caminaron despacio, arrastrando los pies en una sincronía casi fúnebre. Ninguno tenía que decirle al otro que cuanto más retrasaran la marcha, mejor. Pero Thor sabía que Loki veía las cosas distorsionadas de nuevo, igual que un pintor independiente de modelos a seguir: usaba sus propios colores y materiales, y Loki veía otra historia en la que el cariño de Thor no era tomado en serio o considerado real.

Apenas vislumbraron los imponentes y dorados edificios de Asgard, Thot sintió que se le encogía el estómago o tal vez el corazón. Quiso mirar a Loki y desamarrarlo, dejarlo ir a donde quisiera, que destruyera lo que le diera la gana, pero lejos de allí. Sin embargo, avanzó en silencio, con la mirada en alto y ni una pizca de orgullo en ella.

En la entrada estaban esperándolos, igual a cuando regresaban victoriosos de las batallas, sólo que esta vez nadie vitoreaba o aplaudía. Las miradas de todos los asgardianos recaían en los hijos de Odín. Loki y Thor podían escuchar sus murmullos, juzgando a uno, agradeciendo el heroísmo del otro; contento por uno, repudiando a otro. Decepcionados del mismo, pero eso siempre fue así.

“¿O no, Thor?”


End file.
